It is known to submit products to be sterilized to a pressure which may reach 8,000 bars.
For this purpose, the products to be sterilized are generally placed into a sealed vessel of small volume and subjected to pressure. The sealed vessel is connected to a pump adapted to pump fluid into the interior of the vessel so as to increase the internal pressure.
In the case of sterilizing a fluid, the latter is contained in the sealed vessel and subjected directly to the desired pressure obtained by means of the pump.
In the case of sterilizing a packaged element, the latter is placed in the sealed vessel and subjected to the required pressure by means of the pump.
Given the high pressure within the sealed vessel necessary to sterilize products, the vessel and the entire sterilization device must be capable of withstanding the high pressures and be safe for the personnel.
The sterilization device must therefore be designed to be entirely, and to avoid failures of the parts subjected to the pressure and, even in the case where such failures occur, it must avoid the serious consequences that this would involve for the surrounding personnel.